196 - Human Nature
Human Nature ist die 196. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und war die 8. Folge der 29. Staffel bzw. der 3. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung England 1913: Der Schullehrer John Smith hat seltsame Träume, in denen er Zeitreisen unternimmt, bei denen auch sein Dienstmädchen Martha mit von der Partie ist. Er schreibt die Traumgeschichten auf und versieht sie mit Zeichnungen. Dieses Büchlein gibt er der von ihm verehrten Schulkrankenschwester Joan Redfern zum lesen. Doch Martha weiß, dass die Aufzeichnungen nicht nur Phantasiegeschichten sind. Einige Zeit zuvor sah der Doctor eine ernsthafte Bedrohung der Welt und durfte keinesfalls als Time Lord ausfindig gemacht werden. Also veränderte er alle Zellen seines Körpers und wurde zu einem Menschen. Martha vertraute er die Macht darüber an, sich wieder in einen Time Lord zurück generieren zu können. Doch dummerweise hat er keine reale Erinnerung daran. Als die Bedrohung tatsächlich naht, ist die Taschenuhr, die bei der Rückverwandlung die entscheidende Rolle spielt, aus dem Zimmer von John Smith verschwunden... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Bereits zuvor arbeitete der Doctor unter dem Namen John Smith als Lehrer (School Reunion). *Im Unterricht behandelt er Napoléon Bonaparte und die Schlacht bei Waterloo. *Joan hält Gallifrey für einen Ort in Irland. Dieses Missverständnis gab es bereits zuvor (The Hand of Fear, The Invisible Enemy). *Die Familie des Blutes benutzt einen gestohlenen Vortex-Manipulator, um in der Zeit zu reisen. * Zum ersten Mal sieht man einen Verweis auf den Achten Doctor (dieser ist als Zeichnung in John Smiths Notizbuch zu sehen). Dies ist in sofern interessant, da zu der damaligen Zeit etwas strittig war, in wie weit der TV-Film von 1996 in den Kanon der neuen Serie einzuordnen ist. * Rose Tyler wird erwähnt. * Martha spricht mit der TARDIS. *Bereits zuvor rettete ein Cricket-Ball ein Leben (Four to Doomsday). *Auch der Zweite Doctor hatte es schon mal mit lebenden Vogelscheuchen zu tun (The Night Walkers). *Als die Uhr geöffnet wird, hört man u.a. den Satz "You are not alone". Dies kündigte auch das Gesicht von Boe dem Doctor gegenüber an (Gridlock). * John Smiths Notizbuch gelangt später in die Hände von Adam Mitchell (Mystery Date). Hinter den Kulissen *Das Drehbuch zu dieser Episode basiert auf den 1995 erschienen Roman Human Nature, einer Geschichte mit dem Siebten Doctor. * Der Doctor erwähnt in seiner Identität als John Smith, der Name seiner Mutter sei Verity und der seines Vaters Sydney - dies ist eine Hommage an die erste Produzentin der Serie, Verity Lambert, und den Schöpfer von Doctor Who, Sydney Newman. *Ursprünglich sollten die Videoanweisungen des Doctors erst nach Punkt fünf übersprungen werden. In diesem Punkt meint der Doctor, dass er Birnen nicht mag (danach hatte Tennant einige Sachen improvisiert, da dieser Teil so oder so undeutlich gemacht werden sollte). Man entschied sich jedoch bereits den fünften Punkt zu den übersprungenen Statements hinzuzufügen, da es tatsächlich die Angst gab, dass es Kinder ermutigen würde keine Birnen mehr zu essen. *Das Tagebuch von John Smith ist als Merchandise kaufbar. Es enthält eine sehr verworrene Handschrift und viele Zeichnung aus den 'Träumen' John Smiths, die in Wahrheit Erinnerungen aus seinen bisherigen Abenteuern enthalten. en:Human Nature (TV story) es:Human Nature fr:Human Nature (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Martha Jones) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2007 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert)